tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ch'rell (serial 2003)
'''Ch'rell' (znany również jako Torrinon, Kako Naso, Książę Acureds, Oroku Saki, Utrom Shredder) – jeden z głównych antagonistów w serii z 2003 roku (szczególnie w trzech pierwszych seriach oraz filmie Turtles Forever). Jest Utromem-renegatem, znanym międzygalaktycznym zbrodniarzem wojennym, który przyjął wiele nazw. Wygląd Sam Ch'rell jest niewielkich rozmiarów jak każdy z Utromsów, jednak od innych różni go kolor. Większość Utromsów jest różowa, a Ch'rell ma krwistoczerwony kolor. Na czubku głowy są trzy „rogi”, a lewe oko przyozdabia fioletowa blizna. Poza tym ma czerwone tęczówki, a jego zęby są ostre niczym u drapieżnika. Wykorzystuje jeden z humanoidalnych egzo-kombinezonów Utromsów. 180px|thumb|Ch'rell Osobowość Jest on postacią stereotypowego megalomana: okrutny, mściwy i bezwzględny. Posiada bardzo wysokie mniemanie o sobie, jest egoistyczny i nie zna pojęcia litości. Nienawidzi każdego, kto wchodzi mu w drogę, lub w inny sposób działa na jego niekorzyść. Potrafi żywić urazy bardzo długo po fakcie. Gdy Ch'rell przybrał tożsamość Shreddera, jego megalomania nasiliła się jeszcze bardziej. Do tego stopnia, że zaczął nazywać siebie „jedynym prawdziwym Shredderem”. Mimo wszystko jest również niezwykle podstępny i przebiegły. W odcinku –„Ninja Tribunal”, okazuje się, że każdy, kto przyjmuje tożsamość Shreddera dla siebie, nieświadomie rozwija mistyczne połączenie z oryginalnym Shredderem. W konsekwencji rośnie jego szaleństwo i głód władzy Ch'rella, co można przypisać przynajmniej w części wpływom Tengu Shreddera. Teoria przybiera na sile z powodu faktu, iż jego ludzkie przebranie ma identyczny wygląd jak ludzki wygląd Tengu Shreddera. Zdolności Ch'rell nie jest najniebezpieczniejszym wrogiem, mimo jego małego rozmiaru. Wykazał się wielką przebiegłością, szybkością i siłą, gdyż z powodzeniem pokonuje swojego odpowiednika i Kraanga (film: „Turtles Forever”). Gdy Ch'rell używa swojego egzo-kombinezonu jako Shredder, udowodnia, że posiada duże umiejętności w sztukach walki, walcząc ze wszystkimi żółwiami i jego podstawową bronią są pazury na zewnętrznej stronie opancerzenia (przypominające Tekkō-kagi). Poza tym Shredder posiada wiedzę technologiczną oraz naukową z powodu bycia Utromsem i ma wiele form zaawansowanej technologii w swoim arsenale do dyspozycji. Poza swoim zwykłym egzo-kombinezonem Ch'rell wykorzystuje kilka innych wersji, które są bardziej wydajne. Relacje Karai Shredder przygarnął Karai jeszcze kiedy była dzieckiem i wychował ją, dzięki czemu stał się dla niej ojcem, a ona stała się jego najbardziej zaufanym naśladowcą. Ch'rell darzy Karai na tyle dużym zaufaniem, że zdradził jej prawdę odnośnie bycia Utromsem. Dziewczyna jest mu niezwykle lojalna, okazuje mu szacunek oraz wykonuje jego rozkazy, z którymi często się nie zgadza, gdyż kłócą się one z jej honorem. Sam Shredder jest bardziej skupiony na własnej zemście i często nie liczy się ze słowami Karai, zmuszając ją do działania wbrew jej sumieniu (zmusił ją do złamania danego słowa żółwiom). Mimo to dziewczyna traktuje go jak ojca i nawet po jego wygnaniu poprzysięga zemstę na żółwiach. Jednak ta zemsta kończy się niepowodzeniem. Ciekawostki *Ilekroć Shredder pojawia się na ekranie, lub wykonuje jakąś czynność (np. kogoś zabija) grany jest dźwięk, który brzmi jak typowy japoński chórek mówiący „JOOOO HU!”. Według niektórych fanów dźwięk ten miał być zdeformowanym słowem „Behold!” tak by przypominało właśnie japońskie chórki. *Ch'rell jest często uważany za jedną z najbardziej złych kreskówkowych postaci wszech czasów ze względu na fakt, że jest on całkowitym szaleńcem, któremu zależy jedynie na sianiu chaosu i spustoszenia. *W polskiej Wersji jego imię zostało zmienione na Chorell. Historia * Małe Zmiany * Lepsza Pułapka na Myszy * Atak Gryzonitów * Ciemność na skraju miasta * Niewidzialni * Shredder Atakuje Cz.1 * Shredder Atakuje Cz.2 * Opowieści z Podziemi Cz.1 * Zemsta Shreddera Cz.1 * Zemsta Shreddera Cz.2 * Opowieści dla Leo * Powrót do Nowego Jorku Cz.1 * Powrót do Nowego Jorku Cz.2 * Powrót do Nowego Jorku Cz.3 * Żółwie w Kosmosie Cz. 1: Robozbieg(Flashbock) * Nieznana Przeszłość Cz.1 * Nieznana Przeszłość Cz.2 * Nieznana Przeszłość Cz.3 * Wspomnienia * Miasto Wojny Cz.2(Flashbock) * Miasto Wojny Cz.3 * Wróg w Domu Cz.1 * Wróg w Domu Cz.2 * Kosmiczni Najeźdźcy Cz.2 * Zaszczuty(Sen Skórzegołba) * Niegłupi jak Nikt * Świeża Krew * W Trzewiach Mroku * Akcja Grawitacja * Zalatany Hun * Tak Samo Jak Nigdy * Realny Świat Cz.2 * Exodus Cz.1 * Exodus Cz.2 * Bad Day(Hologram Bishopa) * A Tale of Master Yoshi * Legend of the 5 Dragons(Wspomniany) * Future Shellshock(Zbroja) * Master Fighter 2105 * Tempus Fugit * Turtles Forever(Film) de:Ch'rell en:Ch'rell_(2003_TV_series) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2003) Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Klan Stopy Kategoria:Istoty Pozaziemskie Kategoria:Utroms